Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging system, a radiographic imaging device, a handheld terminal device and a radiographic imaging method.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, handheld terminal devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs) have been used in a case in which radiographic images are being imaged, because handheld terminal devices are easier to use than large devices, consoles and the like. For example, the technology recited in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2005-301492 is known as a technology with which imaging of a radiographic image is performed using a PDA.
In a case in which radiographic images are imaged using a PDA, the PDA may be limited in functions, operations and the like compared to a console. Therefore, there is scope for improvement in regard to user convenience and suchlike for radiographers and the like.